Dark Side Stories
by Yumifox13
Summary: Kurama contemplates on his secrets, and how this one secret has always threatened to tear his human life apart. ONE SHOT, NO PAIRING


You know what you should listen to while reading this?

Secrets- Maroon 5

I wrote this while thinking about Kurama (as usual, hardy har har) and his ... secret. Enjoy, and please Review, I'm a noon here.

* * *

Everyone has thier secrets. Some people merely keep them because they are not theirs to tell. Some people will lie to protect someone that means everything to them.

Kurama sighed, finishing his very simple math homework. He looked outside, surpirsed to see the sunrise. He shouldn't be - e hadn't had a good long sleep for a long, long time.

He had a secret. And although most of you fans out there know it, and all of his super close friends knew it - His own mother didn't. How hard do you think that it would be to keep a secret, a secret that threatened the life of everyone that knew it, from the woman that selflessly raised you for over 15 years?

When in reality, he wasn't even her real son. If he was, he wouldn't be able to pull out a deadly thorned whip from his head. He may have had the black hair that Shiori had, and maybe the hard eyes of his father. He may have been a delinquent, like Yusuke, instead of some one that never complains, and makes the best grades in all of his classes. He may have been extremely ugly and vile, instead of being the one that girls flock to just to gaze at.

He could have just died when he was supposed to. He could have just let eternity in hell take him, somehow he thought that could be better then this...Terrible deciving that he was doing.

He had been so close to ending his own life, so that that he wouldn't have to look at that face - the face of a woman who thought that he was her son. So that he wouldn't have to wake up every morning to hearing her singing, or humming while walking down the hall, or cooking breakfast, or tending a simple garden in the front yard.

He leaned over the railing on the balcony, watching the clouds trailing in the sky, as the sky was only partially lit. It sent a chill downhis spine, and he foucued his eyes on the sky as a whole, and watched.

As a demon, Youko Kurama would never have taken this much thought into his feelings. He would just know that he was feeling something, acknowlege it, and then act on it. As Shuuichi Minamino, he thought through everything. He couldn't help it. He saw the smallest thing, and broke it down into a million other catogoreies.

This habit was what had him always thinking about _secrets_. He had come so close to telling his mother the truth. But he was afraid that it would break her heart, knowing that her son was not what she thought he was - and thats it percisely, she thought that he was her son. Even though it was true in the pysical way, psycologically, he was, and would always be a demon. A monster. A threat to Shiori's happiness.

Sure, he could find distractions with his friends, and with being a Spirit Detective. But it was just that - mere distractions. The secret that he held loomed in the back of his mind all day, everyday. It haunted his dreams, how, even if he found a way to, he could never tell his mother the solid truth. How many happiliy newly married mothers want to find out that her son used to be a murderer, and a thief? What if she couldn't stand that thought? What if she killed herself, or harmed herself in anyway just to try and forget such a terrible thing? What a terrible secret.

But what was he going to say, when his fellow classmates were old and shriveled, and his mother had died of old age while he still looked like a 17 year old? He always feared this part the most - what would happen to him if everyone else left?

There was a knock on the door, "Shuuichi?" His mother called quietly, "Are you still awake?" He sighed to himself, putting on the best, most human smile he could. All for Shi - All for his mother. He opened the door, hugging his mother gently. "Yes, mother. I'm awake." They smiled at each other. Well, some secrets should never be revealed - not yet, anyway. What could be harmed by keeping this particular facade intact just a little while longer?


End file.
